Dancing to the Rhythm of Your Heartbeat
by reilaroo
Summary: When an injured dragon ruins their Valentine's Day plans, Charlie sees an opportunity to surprise his fiance.


Two ear-splitting roars sounded over the Norwegian Ridgeback sanctuary. Two young male Ridgebacks were fighting over a female; mating season was just beginning. The dragons were fighting for dominance and attention from the female.

The Ridgeback dragon keepers flew to the fighting dragons as soon as they heard the loud roars and yowls. However, dragons were fierce and fast fighters. By the time, Harry, Tim, and the other keepers arrived, they saw Fafnir and Baldur attacking each other with claws and flames. They quickly stunned the dragons, scarlet jets of light hitting the dragons and causing them to fall unconscious. Harry sent a patronus message to the preserve's veterinarian.

Harry nervously paced back and forth while he was waiting for the veterinarian to give her diagnosis. He was feeling apprehensive and guilty. The youngest dragon, Baldur, had been badly injured.

Felicity, the vet, walked over to Harry and Tim, who were waiting for news. She was a petite, blonde woman, but she had a very strong and feisty personality. "The five-year-old dragon is going to be fine after a night of healing sleep. He has superficial wounds on his body, which the salves will heal."

Harry sighed in relief. Fafnir was usually a calm dragon; however, female dragons in heat could cause males to become violent and aggressive.

The vet continued her findings. "Now, the three-year-old dragon is in serious condition. He has two lacerations on his shoulder, deep enough to cause muscle damage. Also, he has a deep laceration across his face, which has scratched his eye. He's going to need intensive care for the next few days. If he doesn't heal properly, he could become blind in that eye."

Tim nodded. He knew if Baldur became blind, the other dragons would view him as weak and either attack or ostracize him. They had a special sanctuary on the preserve for disabled dragons, ones who were blind, deaf, had deformed wings, or a permanent injury from a fight.

"How can we help him?" Tim asked Felicity.

"We'll move him to the infirmary enclosure. He'll need salves and potions and 24-hour care. My interns and I will take shifts, but we'll need some of you to take shifts too."

"I'll do it," said Harry. He felt a connection to Baldur. When he was a trainee, Harry worked in the nursery and Baldur was a one-year-old dragon there. He had learned about dragons by working with the young ones in the nursery. Baldur was his favorite one.

"Ok, let's get him transported to the enclosure," the vet said.

After the sleeping dragon was safely in the crate, Harry, Tim, Felicity, and three other handlers hopped onto their brooms and grabbed the ropes to lift the crate into the air. The six of them flew Baldur to the enclosure. They carefully uncrated the dragon and settled him comfortably into the sleeping area. Felicity volunteered to take the first shift.

"We'll have six hour shifts. I'll take the first one, followed by my interns. I want the three of us to watch him for these crucial hours. The keepers can start their shifts tomorrow."

"I'll take the morning shift," Harry said.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Tim asked. "It's your day off."

Harry blinked in confusion. He had forgotten tomorrow was Sunday, Feb 10th. He planned on taking Charlie to the island for a surprise Valentine's Day celebration. It was also their two year anniversary. Originally, he had planned on proposing to Charlie on Valentine's Day, but the redhead had already proposed two months ago. Now, he had wanted to return to the island because Charlie had loved it there. However, he also felt responsible for Baldur, and he wanted to help take care of him. He knew his fiancé would understand.

He nodded to Tim. "It's ok. I want to help Baldur."

Tim agreed. "I can take the shift after Harry."

The other keepers signed up for shifts too. Felicity and the interns would show up at the start of a shift to show the keepers how to cast the diagnosis spell and how to apply the salves to the lacerations.

The keepers went back to the Ridgeback sanctuary; they told the other keepers who had stayed behind to watch over Fafnir and the other dragons about Baldur and that they could sign up for shifts to watch over him if they wanted.

That evening Harry checked in with Fafnir and Baldur before going back to his cabin. Felicity told him that Baldur was resting comfortably and the salves seemed to be working. The lacerations were slowly healing.

"If Baldur gets worse, please tell me. I'll come immediately to help; it doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night. I still want to know," Harry said.

Felicity nodded. She remembered working with Harry in the nursery and how he bonded with Baldur. "I promise to call you if anything happens, but he should be fine."

Charlie was waiting for him when he got home. "I heard what happened. How are the dragons?"

Harry slowly took off his coat and boots. He was worried about Baldur. "Fafnir is going to be fine. He only had superficial wounds. Baldur is in the infirmary with deep lacerations. Felicity is worried about a scratch on his eye."

Charlie hugged him; he knew how he felt about Baldur. "Felicity is a great vet. I'm sure she'll take good care of Baldur. How are you feeling?

Harry buried his head in Charlie's neck, hiding his face from his observant fiancé. "I'm fine."

Charlie chuckled ruefully. "You know I don't believe that. I know you, love. You're worried about Baldur, and you're feeling guilty that he got hurt."

Harry nodded his head, his black hair brushing against Charlie's neck. "I should have been faster or keeping a closer eye on them."

"There was nothing you could have done. Once two dragons start fighting, it's a quick and brutal battle. I'm sure you and the others stunned them as soon as you could. Dragons can be very aggressive and hostile, especially males during mating season."

"I know that. I should have been paying attention to Baldur and Fafnir; they're the youngest. Its Baldur's first mating season. I should have been watching him," Harry said. He felt like he should have known what could happen and prevented it.

"You can't predict what a dragon will do, Harry. You did the best you could do in the situation. You prevented Baldur and Fafnir from receiving more serious injuries," Charlie said. His blue eyes looked into Harry's green ones, trying to convey his message. The raven-haired wizard wasn't to blame for Baldur's injuries.

Harry looked into Charlie's honest and sincere blue eyes. Logically, he knew the redhead was right. He couldn't predict dragon behavior, but he still felt guilty.

"Come on, let's eat supper and then go to bed," Charlie said, leading him to the kitchen.

Harry was quiet during their meal; he kept thinking about Baldur. As he was thinking about Baldur' recovery, he remembered that he had to tell Charlie about postponing their Valentine's plans.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but we can't celebrate Valentine's Day tomorrow. I told Felicity that I'd take the morning shift of watching Baldur."

"It's ok, Harry. I knew as soon as I heard how badly hurt Baldur was that you would want to be there for him. It doesn't matter when we celebrate."

"Thanks, love. We will celebrate it and our anniversary as soon as Baldur is recovered," Harry promised his fiancé.

"Don't worry about it. I understand; I've canceled dates before because of a sick or injured dragon."

The green-eyed wizard smiled. "I remember."

Later, they lay in bed with Charlie being the big spoon. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. "Can I come with you tomorrow morning? I want to help too."

"That would be great. Thanks, Charlie."

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you," Harry whispered back. "Good night."

Early the next morning, Harry woke up and quietly got out of bed. Charlie was still sleeping soundly and he didn't want to wake him up early on his day off. So, Harry left him a note telling him he went to the infirmary to check on Baldur.

Harry walked into the infirmary enclosure and spotted Nicholas, a vet intern, sitting beside a sleeping dragon. "Hey Nicholas, how's he doing?"

Nicholas looked up and smiled at Harry. Felicity had told him that Harry would probably show up early in the morning to check on Baldur. "He had a good night. We kept him asleep, so he wouldn't aggravate his wounds. I'm just finishing putting the salve on his lacerations."

He watched as the intern spread a thick, yellow paste onto Baldur's shoulder. The paste settled deep into the wound, healing the muscle damage.

"When does the salve need to be reapplied?" Harry asked.

"In a few hours. Your shift doesn't start for two hours, Harry. Go home and eat breakfast. Bring a book with you. There isn't much for you to do here, and Baldur should sleep all day."

Harry returned to his cabin. Charlie was still sleeping, so the raven-haired man went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He had just finished cooking pancakes and bacon when Charlie shuffled into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his sleepy fiancé.

The redhead groggily said, "Morning, babe."

"Morning, love," Harry said as he poured him a cup of tea. He placed a plate piled high with pancakes and bacon in front of Charlie.

Charlie grabbed the cup gratefully and carefully took a sip of the hot tea. He needed to fully wake up. He dug into his breakfast, groaning in appreciation. He loved Harry's pancakes.

After breakfast and showers, they headed to the infirmary for Harry's shift. Nicholas was briefing Felicity on Baldur's condition. After Nicholas left, Felicity showed the keepers how to apply the salve, put the drops in his eye, and administer the potions down Baldur's throat.

When it was time to reapply the healing salve, Harry gently rubbed it in the wound across his face. "It's going to be ok, Baldur," he said. "We're going to get you better."

Charlie smiled as he listened to Harry comfort the sleeping dragon. He finished rubbing the salve on his shoulder and grabbed the potions off the shelf. He handed the eye drops to Harry. With the two of them working together, they quickly finished their medical tasks.

The six hour shift passed quickly, and they went back to their cabin. They relaxed for the rest of the day, and Harry went to bed early. He was going to have a long day tomorrow. He was going to work with the Ridgebacks and then take a shift watching Baldur.

On Monday evening, Charlie entered his cabin after a long day of work. He went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer for supper. Elsie liked to stock their freezer with prepared meals. He was going to take two meals and go eat with Harry at the infirmary. Suddenly, Charlie had an idea about a surprise for Harry.

"Elsie, can you come here please?" Charlie called for their house-elf.

The house-elf popped into the kitchen in front of the redhead. "Yes, Master Charlie. What do you need?"

"I want to surprise Harry for Valentine's Day; he was so disappointed we had to cancel our plans yesterday."

"What do you want to do for Master Harry?"

"I want to recreate our first date," Charlie said. Two years ago, Harry had surprised him with a romantic picnic in the solarium at Potter Manor.

Elsie smiled. She remembered helping Master Harry with that picnic. She could see then that the two men would be very good together. "I will get the solarium ready and make all the food."

Charlie shook his head. "Wait a minute, Elsie. I want to have the picnic here, but I don't know when we can do it. Harry's going to be busy with an injured dragon, so I want to surprise him after the dragon is healed. I'm guessing he should be fully recovered by Wednesday. Since Valentine's Day is Thursday, we should be able to celebrate it then. Harry should be home and not taking care of Baldur. Can you have everything ready by Thursday?"

"Yes, Master Charlie." 

"As for food, you can choose what to make. You know what we like, and the food you made for our first picnic was amazing. Can you bring lots of blankets and pillows here? I want to have a cozy nest in front of the fireplace? You can move the furniture out of the way and just have piles of blankets and cushions. I want Harry to be relaxed and comfortable," he said, trying to think of everything he wanted.

"I will take care of everything, Master Charlie."

"Thank you, Elsie. I don't know what we'd do without you," he said.

Elsie returned to the manor, and Charlie grabbed two meals and Harry's book and walked over to the infirmary. He was happily surprised to see that Baldur was awake. If he was awake, then the dragon was well on the way to recovery.

"Hey, babe, how's Baldur doing?"

Harry smiled at his fiancé. "He's doing very well. Felicity was just here and said that he was healing nicely. He should be fine in a couple days. He was awake for most of the day; he was given calming draughts so he wouldn't try to escape."

Charlie walked closer under the watchful gaze of Baldur. He could see the ropes that were restraining the young dragon, so he wouldn't move too much and aggravate his injuries. He gave Harry a light kiss and said, "I brought you dinner and your book."

"Thanks, love," Harry said and he kissed his fiancé in appreciation.

Charlie heated up their meals, and they talked about their days as they ate. Charlie stayed for a while keeping him company until Harry kicked him out. "Go home and go to bed. You need to sleep. It's no use for both of us to be tired tomorrow."

"I don't want you to be tired either," Charlie said.

"Tim said I could come in late tomorrow, so I can sleep in a little," Harry replied.

"That's good. I'll try not to wake you then when I get up," Charlie said. He kissed Harry and told him goodnight before he left.

Tuesday passed the same way as Monday with Charlie bringing supper to Harry at the infirmary just to spend time with him. By Wednesday afternoon, Felicity declared Baldur to be fully healed and he was moved back to the Ridgeback sanctuary. His eye had healed completely, so he was not blind. Harry was very happy with the good news.

On Thursday morning, Harry woke up Charlie with a kiss. He watched as Charlie's blue eyes blinked open. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

Charlie smiled brightly at his fiancé. "Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Anniversary!"

Harry kissed him again, deeper and longer. "Happy Anniversary. I love you so very much."

"I love you too," Charlie said as he looked into his love-filled green eyes.

After breakfast, the redhead kissed Harry goodbye and then called for Elsie. The house-elf popped into the cabin.

"Good morning, Elsie. Is everything ready for this evening? Harry should be home after 5:00 p.m.," Charlie said.

"Yes, Master Charlie. We will have everything ready for you and Master Harry," Elsie said.

"Thank you, Elsie," Charlie said and he left for work at the Hungarian Horntail sanctuary.

Several hours later, Charlie left work a little early so he could beat Harry home. He walked into their cabin and looked around in wonder. Elsie and the other house-elves had done a wonderful job decorating the cabin for his romantic picnic surprise. The couch and coffee table had been moved off to the side, so lots of blankets, pillows, and cushions could be arranged into a cozy nest in front of the fireplace. There were also many candles lit around the cabin, which along with the roaring fire gave the cabin an inviting, warm glow.

Elsie popped in front of him. "Master Charlie, everything is ready for your picnic. The champagne is chilling in an ice bucket, and all the food is in the kitchen. For appetizers, you have bruschetta and a fruit and cheese platter. The main dish is chicken and beef skewers with grilled vegetables and bacon-wrapped baby potatoes. The dessert is chocolate raspberry lava cake."

"That sounds delicious," he said. "Thank you so much, Elsie. Everything looks perfect and just what I wanted for Harry."

After Elsie returned to the manor, Charlie quickly showered and dressed in a black-button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Picking up his Christmas gift from his fiancé, he put on the black leather cuff bracelet with the two intertwined silver dragons. He thought about shaving but decided to keep his beard because Harry liked it. He walked into the living room and turned on the radio. He wanted to set a romantic mood with the candlelight, soft music, blankets, and pillows.

Harry walked back to their cabin, thinking about what he could do to make Valentine's Day special for Charlie. He had already asked Elsie to make them a special dinner and to get a flower bouquet and a box of chocolates for Charlie. Elsie had just smiled mysteriously at him and promised to make their holiday special. He wanted to get Charlie an anniversary present, but he hadn't had any time to go shopping. Maybe they could just go to the island on their next weekend off.

As he approached the cabin, Harry was happy that they could spend Valentine's Day together. He was glad that Baldur had fully recovered and that he was able to come home to Charlie and relax together. He opened the door and stopped in shock. He saw Charlie standing in front of him, looking gorgeous in the glow from the candlelight and fire. He heard soft music playing and saw a very cozy nest of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Charlie smiled at his fiancé. Based on his wide green eyes and stunned silence, Charlie guessed that he had succeeded in surprising Harry.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," Charlie said.

"What is all of this?" Harry asked, still stunned by the atmosphere of their home.

"I wanted to do something nice for you to celebrate our anniversary and Valentine's Day, so I tried to recreate our first date. We're going to have a romantic picnic dinner in front of the fire."

Harry smiled at the man he loved. "That sounds perfect, baby."

He walked over to the redhead and hugged him tightly. "You look gorgeous. Let me shower quickly and then we can enjoy our picnic."

"I'll get the appetizers and champagne opened while you shower," Charlie said.

"You're the best," Harry said and kissed him softly before going to shower. After a very fast shower, he dressed in a crimson red sweater and blue jeans. He called for Elsie. She arrived with the bouquet of red and white roses and a large box of gourmet chocolates.

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie has asked you to make us a special dinner for Valentine's Day?" he asked. He felt bad making the house-elf do extra work for them.

"It was a surprise, Master Harry. Since Master Charlie had already decided on a picnic, I made food easy to eat with your fingers. I can make the special dinner you wanted tomorrow night if you want," Elsie said, wringing her hands. She didn't want to disappoint her master.

"No, that's ok, Elsie. You did perfect. We can surprise Charlie another time. Since you did such a wonderful job today, you can take tomorrow off. Any elf that helped you can also have tomorrow off."

"Thank you, Master Harry. You are too kind," Elsie said and then returned to the manor.

Harry walked out to the living room, holding Charlie's presents. The redhead turned around when he heard Harry's footsteps. His breath caught in his throat at how handsome his fiancé looked.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you. These are for you, love," Harry said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Charlie happily accepted the flowers and chocolates. "Thanks, babe. The roses are beautiful. When did you have time to get them?"

"I asked Elsie for help. I wanted to give you something since our plans had to be cancelled."

Charlie set the flowers and chocolates on the coffee table and led him over to the pile of blankets and pillows. "Let's sit and eat."

Harry sat down and saw two glasses of champagne, a plate of bruschetta and a platter of fruit and cheeses. "This looks so good."

Charlie agreed and they started eating the appetizers and relaxed against the cushions. After a few minutes of quiet eating, the redhead asked the question he had been curious about.

"What was your Valentine's plan?"

Harry laughed. "It wasn't much of a plan. We were going to spend the day at the island. I thought it would be nice to relax on a warm beach and celebrate our anniversary at the place where we got engaged."

"That sounds lovely, I would have liked that," Charlie said. He had very fond memories of the island.

"We can go there on our next weekend off."

Charlie agreed and they ate a few more bites of bruschetta and fruit before Charlie grabbed the main dishes. Harry moaned in delight when he tasted the marinated chicken and grilled vegetables. Charlie thought the bacon-wrapped potatoes were amazing. Soon, the delicious food was gone.

"I'm so full, but that was fantastic," Harry said. "Elsie really outdid herself."

"Yes, she did," Charlie said. "We also have dessert."

Harry groaned. "Can we wait a while before we have dessert? I don't think I could eat another bite right now."

"Sure," Charlie said. He moved the empty plates and glasses out the way, and then he moved closer to his fiancé. He lay down, propped up against a few pillows, and pulled Harry towards him.

Harry rested his head on Charlie's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. He thought this was the perfect way to spend Valentine's Day. They spent several long minutes just holding each other when the music caught Charlie's attention. He remembered the other part of his plan.

He opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé lying in his arms. He nudged him gently. "Dance with me?"

Harry blinked open sleepy green eyes and mumbled, "What?"

"Will you dance with me?" Charlie asked hopefully. The last time they had danced had been at Ron and Hermione's wedding the previous summer.

Harry thought about it. On one hand, he was very comfortable and relaxed snuggling with Charlie in the blanket nest. On the other hand, he loved dancing with him. Before Ron and Hermione's wedding, Charlie had taught him how to dance. He still wasn't a great dancer, but he could dance without stepping on anybody's toes. He had danced with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fleur, and a few other girls at the wedding, but he preferred dancing with Charlie and letting him lead.

Making his decision, Harry said, "Ok, I'll dance with you."

Charlie smiled and gently pulled him up to his feet. They moved out of the blanket nest, so they would have room to dance. Charlie decided he wanted to hold him close and just sway to the music instead of a formal dance like the waltz or fox trot. He held Harry's right hand with his left and placed them over his heart. He put his right hand on his lower back. Harry's left hand went around Charlie's neck, playing with the long, red hair.

They danced in a slow circle, barley moving their feet and just swaying side to side. Charlie loved holding his fiancé in his arms. He nuzzled his face into the side of Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of his body wash. He playfully nipped his earlobe. Harry chuckled and entangled his fingers into Charlie's hair, tugging gently.

They danced to a few more songs, and then Harry lifted his head off of Charlie's shoulder and looked at him. "What did Elsie make for dessert?"

Charlie smiled. He knew about Harry's sweet tooth. "Chocolate raspberry lava cake."

He moaned in anticipation. "Can we have dessert now?"

Charlie laughed. "Go back and sit down in front of the fire. I'll go get the cake."

Harry eagerly sat down and waited for his dessert. The redhead brought over individual mini lava cakes. Harry gratefully took his and dug his spoon into the cake, letting the raspberry sauce flow out. He groaned as the sweet chocolate and tart raspberry hit his taste buds.

Charlie watched as Harry's green eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and listened to his moans and groans. He felt a low stirring of arousal. He decided to let Harry enjoy his dessert before he pounced on him.

Harry sighed as he ate the last bite of his cake. It had been delicious. He looked up and saw Charlie staring at him with diluted pupils; he could see that Charlie was aroused. The redhead leaned over and licked a speck of raspberry sauce off the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Mmm, it tastes even better on you," Charlie murmured. He then kissed Harry, softly using his tongue to explore his mouth, looking for all traces of the sweet dessert.

Harry happily returned the kiss, gripping Charlie's shoulders to pull him closer. As they kissed more passionately, Harry's fingers travelled down from his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt and stripped it off of Charlie. He let his hands roam free over the newly exposed skin.

Charlie moaned as he felt Harry's fingers pass over his nipples. He stopped kissing him and pulled back. "I think it's time you lose this sweater," he said as he grabbed the bottom of the sweater and pulled it over Harry's head.

Harry lay down amongst the pillows and blankets. He crooked his fingers and beckoned Charlie to join him. He wanted to feel Charlie's body over his, touching from head to toe.

Charlie positioned his body over Harry's, putting most of his weight on his arms so he won't crush him. He leaned down and kissed him again. "How do you want to do this, baby?"

"I want you to make love to me," Harry said. "I want to feel you inside me."

Charlie smiled. He wanted to top tonight, and Harry wanted that too. He kissed Harry's neck and whispered into his ear, "As you wish."

Harry smiled and pulled Charlie into a kiss. They kissed fervently for a few minutes until Charlie pulled away to leave a trail of kisses down Harry's neck. At his collar bone, Charlie started sucking hard and bit it gently until a small bruise appeared. The redhead loved marking Harry.

Harry whimpered when he felt Charlie leaving a hickey on his neck. When Charlie reached his nipples and started licking and caressing them, Harry keened loudly. His hips arched up and his arousal brushed against Charlie's through both of their jeans. They both groaned at the friction.

Charlie worked his way down Harry's body. After he nibbled at his belly button, he undid Harry's jeans and pulled them down his legs. His hand rubbed Harry's hard dick over his boxers. He smiled when he heard him whine. Showing mercy, he removed Harry's boxers and took his erection in his strong, calloused hands. He gave him a slow but thorough hand job, roughly pulling on the hard dick and twisting his hand around the tip before moving back up to the base.

"Merlin, I love your hands," Harry moaned. He loved feeling Charlie's broad and strong hands touching him, but he didn't want to come this fast. He wanted to come when Charlie was inside him, bringing them both to ecstasy.

"Wait, Charlie, I don't want to come yet," he said breathlessly. "I want you inside me now."

Charlie groaned and looked at him with lust-blown blue eyes. "Anything you want, baby."

He quickly removed his own jeans and boxers. He used his wand to conjure lube. He coated one finger and gently rubbed it around Harry's hole. Then, he pushed the finger inside Harry, sliding in fully and moving it around. He did this for a minute before removing his finger. He coated two fingers with lube and placed them inside Harry. With these two fingers, he began stretching him and coating his tight channel with lube.

Harry was moaning non-stop. Charlie's fingers felt wonderful, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Charlie thrusting inside him, making love to him.

"Baby, please, I'm ready," Harry begged his fiancé.

"One more finger, love," Charlie said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Charlie quickly lubed up three fingers and thrust them inside Harry. He tried to move slowly, but he was beginning to lose patience. His hard dick was throbbing. His fingers brushed against Harry's prostrate, prompting a gasp and more begging from him. After a couple minutes, Charlie deemed Harry to be ready and he conjured more lube for his erection. He positioned his dick at Harry's entrance and pushed inside, bottoming out with one smooth thrust.

"Harry," Charlie breathed, overcome with emotion and sensation. Harry's tight walls encased his dick, surrounding it with a slick heat.

"Oh Charlie," Harry whispered. The feeling of Charlie's hard dick inside him had him on edge; he felt a spurt of pre-come leak out of his cock. He wrapped his legs around Charlie's hips, wanting to keep them connected.

Charlie kissed him sweetly and then slowly thrusted in and out of his body. He smoothly glided into him, his dick hitting Harry's prostrate. He wrapped one hand around Harry's dick, squeezing in sync with his thrusts.

Harry held on tightly to Charlie's shoulders and buried his head into his neck, panting harshly into his ear. Every thrust hit his prostrate perfectly, and Charlie's hand was the right amount of pressure and friction. He just needed a little more to come. So, he roughly grabbed a hold of Charlie's hair and yanked hard.

"Give me more, babe," Harry demanded.

Charlie groaned when Harry tugged his hair. Harry knew how much he loved having his hair pulled. If his fiancé wanted more, then he would give it to him. He grabbed Harry's hip with one hand and lifted him up to the right angle. He pulled out and pushed hard back into him. His thrusts were fast and rough. His other hand also sped up on Harry's dick.

Harry bit hard into Charlie's shoulder as he started coming, and his hand tightened in Charlie's hair. His legs loosened their grip around Charlie as his muscles went lax with pleasure.

Charlie felt Harry's hole clenching around his dick as he came, which prompted his own orgasm. He moaned Harry's name as he came long and hard into his warm hole. He collapsed onto Harry, too tired to worry about if he was crushing his fiancé.

A few minutes later, Charlie came back to himself to feel fingers running soothingly through his hair. He turned his head and saw Harry smiling softly at him. "Hey, sweetheart."

Harry chuckled. "Hi, babe."

Charlie slowly pulled out of Harry and rolled over onto his back. "That was so good, but I'm really tired. Can we sleep here?"

"I think we would regret it in the morning. Let's go to our big, comfortable bed," Harry coaxed.

He stood up and then pulled Charlie to his feet. He nudged him to start walking towards the bedroom. Then, Harry used his wand to extinguish the candles and levitate their dishes to the kitchen sink.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Harry brought a warm, wash cloth to gently wipe down Charlie's body. He would sleep more comfortably if he wasn't covered in sweat and semen.

Charlie barely moved as he felt Harry clean him, but as soon as his fiancé lay down, he snuggled up to him. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and grabbed his left hand. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's engagement ring.

"I love you," Charlie whispered. "I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband."

Harry sighed contently. "I love you, too, more than anything. Our wedding can't come fast enough."

"Six more months," Charlie said. They had decided on a summer wedding and chose to marry in August at Potter Manor.

Harry held Charlie tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm counting down the days, love."

Charlie settled more comfortably onto Harry and relaxed into his embrace. He closed his eyes and said, "Good night, baby."

Harry smiled as he looked down at his future husband. "Good night, Charlie."


End file.
